


In the lockers

by Public_Ray



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: “What are you gonna do to me? Let me go!” Kuroko desperately struggled under the yellow haired guy sitting on him but no matter how much he struggled he was still stuck in the same position.“Those weak arms of yours ain’t gonna help you today.” The chubby boy, Matsouka, came back with toilet paper and harshly stuffed it in the smaller boy’s mouth.“Take off his pants, I want to fuck that small ass of his.”
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that he was bullied, not at all. It’s just that one or two of his classmates dislike him, for reasons he does not know. They had shown him their dislike through sneers and a few ill comments, to which he ignored. 

Recently though, it seemed as if they had laid off and left him alone. He didn’t suspect anything.

These classmates, two girls, actually started hanging around Kagami. Kuroko thought it was a little weird but thought nothing of it.

“Wow! Your muscles are so big! Do you train every day?” One of them said while holding his friend’s arm and rubbing her chest all over him.

“Kagami! Hang out with us after school today! We’ll treat you to some ice cream.” The other one said.  
And Kagami’s eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream.

“Alright!-“ he turned around to face the blue-haired teen. “-Kuroko, wanna come with us?” He asked excitedly.

Kuroko looked up and was about to respond when he caught sight of the two girls. They were giving him such hateful glares.

He frowned.

“I’d have to politely decline your offer, Kagami-Kun. I have library duties after school.” He said truthfully. He did have duties after school. 

Kagami seemed disappointed. “Ah, alright. Maybe some other time.” 

Kuroko nodded.

“It’s alright, Kagami! Hisoka and I will keep you entertained. I promise.” Kagami turned back to the girls.

And once again, Kuroko ignored them.

———————————————————————

He had to stand on his tippy toes to put the book in the correct section. Inwardly, he cursed high shelves for existing. And he cursed his short legs.

A soft buzz came from his phone as he was about to put the last book. Quickly, he put the book back and took out his phone to find a message from Kagami.

|I Think I left my basketball shoes in my locker. Could you grab them for me?| 

Kuroko looked at the books that needed to be stacked. ‘I can finish after I get the shoes. it will just take a second’ he thought and walked out of the library and headed to the locker room, unaware of the danger that was about to take place.

_____________________________________

Kagami walked out of the restroom and walked over to their table, where Hisoka and Rin sat.

“Hey, I have to go now. Thanks for guarding my phone.” He said and held out his hand to grab his phone. Hisoka smiled and shook her head, indicating that it was no problem. “We’re just glad that you could hang out with us. Say, want to walk home every day after school?”

Kagami shook his head. “Sorry, but I usually walk home with Kuroko. He would sucker punch me if he found out I ditched him to walk you guys home instead.” He shivered as he imagined Kuroko giving him an upgraded version of his ignite pass kai. More like Ignite punch kai. 

“Yeah, why do you care? You can just punch him harder, right? You are much stronger…” Rin eyed him. 

“I guess but he is still my first friend. Sorry, but I think I’m gonna stick to him.” The red-haired teen said proudly and walked out of the ice cream shop.

Before he could turn his way home, his phone buzzed and he fished it out to see the sender. 

Kuroko.

confusion crept its way up to his brain and he re-read the message to see if he read wrong.

|I cannot find your shoes, Kagami-kun. They were not in your locker|

Kagami went up and read the previous message. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
When did he send that?... wait. Those few minutes he left it alone...Did they..?

Immediately, his eyes widened and he turned on his heel, sprinting towards the school. ‘Please be okay! Please let this be a joke!’ He begged inside his head over and over again like a mantra. 

He would deal with the girls later, when he makes sure Kuroko is fine. Then he will give them a peace of mind. He will beat them up.

_____________________________________

Tetsuya leaned on the locker and closed his phone with a click. He looked at the time and decided to walk back to the library but before he could step out, an older boy walked in with a few other older boys, at least, they looked older. But they were not students of Seirin. They were not wearing Seirin's standard outfit.

Kuroko stayed quiet and watched as they looked around, seemingly in a bad mood. 

“Tch, they said the brat would be here by now. But it’s empty in here!” The tallest one among them exclaimed, startling Kuroko.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, when he does come we will just ambush him. We have all the time in the world.” A slightly chubby teen said and leaned on the door, blocking Tetsuya’s only escape. Sooner or later they would notice him and then…

The thought worried him. What did they want? What did he do? Who sent them?

Kuroko was about to come up with a plan when something hit him. Another guy with blond hair moved his arms and accidentally touched the smaller boy. “Huh?” 

Everyone turned to Kuroko, finally noticing him. He shivered under their gaze.

The blond guy roughly grabbed him by the arm, making Tetsuya gasp in surprise and pain, and brought him down to the floor. Tetsuya’s cheek was slammed on the floor and he tried to stand up but found it impossible with the weight on top of him. 

“Were you here the whole time? Hah! I guess they weren’t lying when they said you were basically a ghost. And you also look like one!” The tallest one mocked and got on his knees near Tetsuya’s face.

“Don’t scream, alright, little ghost? Although, I guess it would be hard for you with what we’re gonna do.” He said and stood. “Whatever, doesn’t matter. Matsouka, grab some toilet paper and stuff it in his mouth. That’ll muffle it a bit.

“What are you gonna do to me? Let me go!” Kuroko desperately struggled under the yellow-haired guy sitting on him but no matter how much he struggled he was still stuck in the same position. 

“Those weak arms of yours ain’t gonna help you today.” The chubby boy, Matsouka, came back with toilet paper and harshly stuffed it in the smaller boy’s mouth. 

Tetsuya gagged and was about to spit it out when the tall boy tied his tie around his mouth, securing the toilet paper ball. 

“Take off his pants, I want to fuck that small ass of his.”


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, his pants along with his underwear were ripped off of his lower body, exposing his lower skin to the cold floor. He hissed through the paper in his mouth at the cold.

“Alright, let’s get down to business, little ghostie. If you behave then I won’t rip your insides apart.” he turned his attention to the blond guy. “Mike, turn him around.”   
And the blond teen, Mike, did just that. Kuroko tried kicking him but groaned when he got kicked in the ribs by Matsouka. “Stay still. Takashi, hurry up before someone comes.”

Takashi spread Tetsuya’s legs apart by force and sat between his legs, slowly caressing Kuroko’s thigh. The small teen whimpered. Takashi’s hand neared his crotch and Kuroko tried moving away from the touch but found his wrists held tightly by Mike, enabling him from moving much.

“What do you say about starting right away, hum?” Takashi licked his fingers and without any warning, stuck one inside the smaller boy’s hole. 

Kuroko gasped through his nose and tried to wiggle away. It didn't hurt but it was greatly discomforting and weird. 

“Damn that’s tight. You a virgin? Ooh, that makes things so much better.” He put another finger in and wiggled them around in there, all while Tetsuya was making noises of discomfort. It was only when he started stretching him out that Kuroko felt pain. Burning pain.

A few tears gathered in his eyes and he sniffled, trying his hardest to get out of the horrible situation. But, the chances of getting out of it were low. 

“That looks so erotic.” 

“Let me do him next.”

The teal-haired boy closed his eyes and ignored the voices. There was no hope. With his weak stamina, he wouldn’t even be able to struggle longer, much less run away. And his weak strength was a huge disadvantage.

Takashi took off his pants and underwear halfway. He spits into his hand and rubbed his member, puts on a condom, and aligned it to Kuroko’s hole. He pushed in slowly at first but then pushed in the rest quickly. 

A muffled scream broke out of Tetsuya as the tears that were gathered in his eyes slid down his cheeks. The pain was unbearable and unexplainable. It felt like his insides were ripping apart.

Without any mercy or warning whatsoever, the taller boy started at a fast pace, ignoring the crying boy. He continued thrusting into the small body. 

Kuroko just wanted to die. Just kill him already. The pain- it hurt so much. He felt something wet between his legs and he didn’t want to know what that was… But perhaps it was blood? Not that it matters when his mind is filled with thoughts like ‘It hurts!’ and ‘make it stop!’.

The torture went on for a few more minutes before his assaulter slowed down, indicating that Takashi came inside the condom. 

Kuroko was panting heavily.   
“Let me do it now!” 

Before hands grabbed him again, the door flew open and Kagami stood at the entrance, looking like he’d run a marathon. He saw the state that his friend was in and saw red. His blood boiled with rage and with an animalistic growl he threw himself at Takashi. 

Takashi’s friends stared in horror as Kagami repeatedly punched him without mercy. They turned to the door to flee but Kagami got to them before they could flee.

Kuroko watched as Kagami beat the crap out of the older boys. And although he was against violence, this time he felt satisfaction by watching their faces go from smug to bloody horrified. He exhaled through his nose.

Only when everyone was either unconscious or nearly dead, did Kagami finally stop. He turned around to face Kuroko, who was still on the ground with the paper in his mouth and walked over to him. 

Ever so gently, he took out the paper from the trembling figure, feeling his heart break in the process. “Kuroko...C-can you move at all?” He asked hesitantly. Kuroko mumbled a ‘No’ quietly but Kagami heard him.

“‘m sorry… I’m so tired and it hurts…” 

“D-don’t apologize! It’s not your fault. I- uhh can I carry you?” 

Kuroko didn’t say anything and instead pressed his lips together. He made a low ‘mm’ sound. And almost immediately he got picked up and pressed against a warm surface. ‘Maybe Kagami-Kun's chest’. he thought and snuggled closer. 

“Don’t worry Kuroko, I’ve got you now. I won’t let anyone else hurt you.


End file.
